narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Terumī
is the Naruto — Second Fanbook, page 196 of Kirigakure. She became Mizukage in recent years, after the dreadful reign of Yagura ended. Personality Mei is a cheerful person, and will smile even when swearing to kill Ao after she mishears him. She is usually kind and level-headed, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. Mei proved to be more open-minded than the other Kage, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to Gaara, at one point even defending him from the Tsuchikage's disrespectful behaviour, and later showing admiration for Gaara after seeing how pure hearted he was. Mei also can be very flirtatious, as she remarked to Sasuke that he was good looking, and expressed regret that she must kill someone so handsome, but would give him a kiss before that.Naruto chapters 465-466 She also stated to Madara that though she liked when men complimented her, she would hold off in his case.Naruto chapter 563, page 8 Mei seems to be somewhat sensitive when it comes to her love life, as shown when she misheard Ao say that she was "past marriageable age", and threatened to kill him for such an "insult". This seems to be a running gag, as she has made similar mistakes on multiple occasions. She also has low tolerance towards insults about her age and appearance, as she was angered when Karin called her an "old hag", and beat up Ao while Fū possessed his body and insulted her. Befitting her role as the village's leader, Mei cares about the welfare and history of Kirigakure. Under the belief that Yagura, her predecessor, has been manipulated by Tobi using genjutsu, she was prepared to fight Danzō Shimura, who also possessed a Sharingan which could cast a similar genjutsu. Though Mei is courageous and calm in battle, she is not above realising her or any one else's limitations seen from her open acknowledgement that it seems as though Madara could not be stopped.Naruto chapter 590, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 592, page 5 Appearance Mei is a slender, busty woman in her thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her dress (a skirt in the anime) and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick (fuchsia in the anime). Abilities Mei Terumi is a very powerful kunoichi from Kirigakure, her abilities and leadership earned her the title of Mizukage. She is also very calm and observant in battle and can pick up on slight discrepancies in other person's personality as seen when she was able to detect the difference in Ao's behaviour when Fū was inhabiting his body. She also seems skilled in taijutsu, able to intercept Black Zetsu attacking the daimyō with a single kick, sending him crashing out of the hiding spot. She also has good reaction time, being able to quickly react to Madara Uchiha's Fire Release attacks and effectively counter them. Nature Transformation Mei is capable of using the earth, fire, and water natures, and has two kekkei genkai.Naruto chapter 466, page 6 She is capable of using the Hiding in Mist Technique to obscure the movements of herself and her allies.Naruto chapter 563, page 11 By converting chakra inside her body to water, Mei can expell a large torrent of water that can extinguish even the strongest fire techniques and quickly use the same water for the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Her first kekkei genkai, by simultaneously using the earth and fire natures, allows Mei to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted. A significant amount of exposure was enough to make Madara Uchiha's Susanoo begin to melt in its ribcage state.Naruto chapter 563, page 8 The second kekkei genkai, by simultaneously using water and fire natures, allows her to use Boil Release ninjutsu, such as releasing a corrosive mist that can burn away almost anything it touches. It even managed to burn through the ribcage of Sasuke's Susanoo.Naruto chapter 466, page 7 She has suggested she has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques and she is apparently not affected by the mist herself.She is also a very kind woman. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc When Mei leaves for the Kage Summit, the villagers of Kirigakure cheer for her. One of her bodyguards, Chōjūrō, expresses worry that he will not be able to protect her, so Mei cheers him up by expressing confidence in his abilities.Naruto chapter 454, pages 6-7 She continues to speak kindly to Chōjūrō during their journey to the Land of Iron. Similarly, whenever Ao, her other bodyguard, tries to scold Chōjūrō for not acting like a man, Mei threatens to kill him.Naruto chapter 454, page 8 When the Summit begins Mei proved to be more open-minded than the other Kage, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to the Fifth Kazekage; even at one point defending him from the Third Tsuchikage's disrespectful behaviour. The Fourth Raikage explains his suspicions of the other Kage, he states Mei and the rest of her village to be the least trustworthy; as the Summit is being held to discuss Akatsuki, and Akatsuki is rumoured to have been created in Kirigakure, the village's actions make it suspect. Over Ao's objections, Mei admits that many in Kirigakure believe her predecessor to have been manipulated by someone. When Tobi's involvement with Akatsuki is brought to light, the Summit mediator, Mifune, suggests forming an alliance to be headed by Danzō Shimura. Although Mei does not object, Mifune explains that Akatsuki's supposed ties with Kirigakure leave her unsuited to lead a task force meant to eliminate the organisation. Ao soon afterwards exposes that Danzō is manipulating Mifune. Before he can be questioned about it, Zetsu infiltrates the meeting and informs them of Sasuke Uchiha's presence. The Raikage breaks his neck while trying to learn Sasuke's whereabouts, prompting Mei to scold him for killing a potential information source. Mei and her escorts remain in the Summit room while the Fourth Raikage, and Fifth Kazekage, go to deal with Sasuke. Believing Danzō's mind-controlling dōjutsu may somehow be related to the manipulation of the Fourth Mizukage, she instructs Ao to not let Danzō out of his sight. Sasuke soon arrives in the Summit hall to kill Danzō. Danzō flees and Sasuke tries to follow him, but Mei uses her Lava Release to block his path. She advises that the Tsuchikage should get out of the way if he's not intending to participate in the battle and attacks Sasuke again. Chōjūrō forces Sasuke into an adjacent hall, where Mei seals him in with her, intending to destroy him by filling the hall with a corrosive mist. As a weakened Sasuke begins to feel the effects of her technique and the bones of Susanoo's ribcage visibly melting, Mei is caught in Zetsu's Spore Technique before she can finish him, which transfers her chakra to Sasuke. As he breaks back into the Summit hall, Mei neutralises her Boil Release so that it doesn't harm anyone else. She returns to the hall once she has recovered and, finding Tobi, is told about his Eye of the Moon Plan. As he ends his explanation by requesting the Kage give him Naruto and Killer B, Mei and the other Kage refuse, causing Tobi to declare the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War. With the outbreak of war, Mei and the other Kage agree to form a Shinobi Alliance to be led by the Raikage. Mei argues that Naruto and B should be protected from Akatsuki, which the other Kage agree to before returning home. Mei and Chōjūrō take a detour to look for Ao, who had followed Danzō. They find him in time to stop him from decapitating himself. He explains that his body was being controlled by another ninja and asks that Mei remove the seal protecting his Byakugan. Since Ao would never ask her to do so, Mei knows his body is still being controlled and she asks to borrow Chōjūrō's Hiramekarei. Ao calls her a hag before she can use it on him and she beats him up, unaware that he has finally been released. When they return to Kirigakure, they hear that the daimyō have approved the formation of the Shinobi Alliance. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc A few days later, the Kage convene again to discuss war tactics, Ao accompanying Mei once again. Mei expresses relief that the Fifth Hokage returned to her position. She then suggests the villages combine their intelligence networks in an effort to locate Akatsuki's base of operations. After learning that information on the jinchūriki was leaked to Akatsuki, Mei comments, that the enemy won't send a large number of soldiers. It was agreed on that the Tsuchikage will be going to the island as reinforcement. When the Tsuchikage is returning from the island, she then meets the Tsuchikage and begins to discuss what went on at the island. After she is briefed then the last meeting is held in order to fully prepare for the war. Mei orders Chōjūrō to contact Ao in the Sensor Division and tell him that they need to hurry. Shinobi World War Arc Mei was tasked with leading a team of elite shinobi tasked with guarding the daimyō and ensuring their safety from their homelands into protective custody. She explained to the Frost Daimyō their defence plan, where the daimyō would travel between five separate hideouts at regular intervals as well as being guarded by some of the Shinobi Forces' most powerful ninja to keep them safe. When Black Zetsu who was sent after the daimyō, found them, before he could launch an assault, he was confronted by Mei. Black Zetsu prepared to fight her but she told him that she's not the only one he will have to defeat, but her entire team as well. As the battle waged on, Naruto's shadow clone eventually appeared on the battlefield and charged at Black Zetsu who simply sidestepped the attack. With this new addition to the battlefield, Mei looked on bewildered as to what was occurring, though Raidō and Genma merely confirmed that Naruto's rash nature had not changed in the slightest as Chōjūrō, who took advantage of Naruto's distraction, was finally able to land a hit on Black Zetsu and pin him down, ending the fight to everyone's amazement. At that point, Genma was notified by Shikaku of the reincarnation of the real Madara Uchiha. As Mei contemplated leaving to aid her fellow Kage, she was reassured by Chōjūrō that she could leave this battle to him, as he would protect it with his life — this caused Mei to marvel on how much personal growth he'd made since the war began. Using the combined abilities of Genma, Raidō and a third ninja from the Hokage Guard Platoon, Mei was teleported to the front-line via the Flying Thunder God Technique. Mei arrives in time to stand alongside her fellow Kage as they faced off against Madara. In order to buy Tsunade time to heal Ōnoki and Gaara, Mei and A immediately attack Madara. Immediately spewing out lava in an attempt to cover him, Madara was able to evade the assault only to be punched into the lava by A. Mei launched another torrent of lava at him, forcing Madara to activate his Susanoo to protect himself. After A attacked Madara again she continued covering him in copious amounts of lava. Madara however emerged from the lava unscathed, though the ribs of this Susanoo started to melt, and compliments their offensive prowess, to which Mei responds that, while she liked being complimented by men, she had to hold off in Madara's case. To test their defences, Madara attacked them with his Yasaka Magatama technique, which was blocked by the combined effort of Gaara and Ōnoki. With Ōnoki healed, Mei assisted him and A in their assault on Madara by using the Hiding in Mist Technique to obscure Madara's vision. Before Naruto's clone dispersed, she along with the rest of the Kage told him to defend the other battlefield and left him with one word: "win". As the battle dragged on, Mei fell back to be healed by Tsunade while A and Ōnoki confronted Madara. As Madara used the Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees technique, she marvelled at how Madara could create such a forest in an instant. The Kage are ambushed by Madara and his Susanoo, which knocked them into the forest below. As Madara attacked them with a fire technique, Mei prepared to counter with a Water Release technique, but she and the other Kage pass out after inhaling the surrounding pollen in the forest. They recovered after Ōnoki was able to destroy the forest in time to see the face formed from the DNA of the First Hokage jutting out of a regenerating Madara's chest. When Madara learned that Tsunade was the Hashirama's descendant, he marked her as his first target, but Mei retorted that taking down the medic in a platoon was a basic strategy, one she and the other Kage would not allow him to get away with. Madara however told her that he was not targeting Tsunade because she was a medical-nin, but because she was a descendant of Hashirama. She later smirked as Tsunade explained to Madara that she was not a weak woman simply because she did not inherit her grandfather's Wood Release kekkei genkai. Somewhat shocked initially as Tsunade stepped forward and confronted Madara, Mei interjected immediately after Madara used the Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction technique, countering with the Water Release: Water Encampment Pillar technique. Giving him no time to relent, she followed through with the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique which sent him flying into the air where he was attacked by Tsunade, A and Ōnoki. She later stared in shock after Tsunade was impaled by Madara's Susanoo Sword and it was revealed that they had sealed a wood clone of Madara instead of the real one. Shocked to see Tsunade unaffected by the attack and countering with her own, Mei watched on as Ōnoki took the opportunity to launch an attack of his own. As Madara retorted to Tsunade mocking him for his use of clones, Mei stated that he should not look down on them because they are taking him on altogether, but instead it was an acknowledgement of his power. Mei and the other Kage are then surrounded by wood clones that Madara created. He then replied to Mei's comment, stating that they should not look down on him because of his clones, but instead should take it as acknowledgement of their own power before asking them if they would prefer the clones use Susanoo or not. Confronting the five Susanoo-clad clones sent to her, Mei was soon overwhelmed by them but rallies to the side of the other Kage after once again being spurred on by Ōnoki to continue fighting. Launching an attack with A and Gaara after Ōnoki manages to destroy the twenty-five Susanoo-clad clones, Mei's lightning-enhanced Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique made contact with Madara. Revealing that there was also sand inside the attack, Mei continued to use her lightning-enhanced Water Release technique in order to prevent Madara's escape. After the sealing seemed to head towards success, Madara released his full Susanoo and overwhelmed their efforts before declaring that even the power of the five Kage was futile against Susanoo's perfect form. Awestruck at the giant construct that had been formed, Mei was knocked off her feet along with the other Kage from a single swing of Madara Susanoo's sword. She and the other Kage later stood to face Madara once again. Despite the Tsuchikage's words of encouragement, after seeing Madara prepare to attack them with another attack from his sword, Mei remarked that it seemed that this was the end of the line for them before being told to shut up by the Raikage who was still determined to not lose hope. Bewildered as a light surrounded Madara out of nowhere, Mei wondered what exactly was transpiring before being told that the Impure World Reincarnation technique had been cancelled. When Madara doesn't disappear with the deactivation of the technique, Mei questioned whether he had been restored before Madara stated that he had severed the link between himself and Kabuto to negate disappearing and remain in the fight, as well as his reincarnated state indefinitely. After Madara released the Impure World Reincarnation's summoning contract, having moments before informed the Kage that doing so was the technique's only risk, a horrified and shocked Mei questions what was happening, to which Madara criticised her for not figuring out that he was not the kind of person to let himself be bound by such a technique as that after having fought with him. When the Third Tsuchikage moved to block Madara from leaving to go after Naruto, Mei urges him that Madara was not an opponent they could defeat and listens as he stated they must stop Madara then and there. Despite their attempt to stop Madara from leaving their battlefield, Mei and the other Kage are ultimately defeated and left severely wounded. Creation and Conception Masashi Kishimoto noted that in order to give the Mizukage a measure of attractiveness, he could not make her too young, and as such she is in her thirties. Her long hair, and elaborate hairstyle is also done to aid in this effect. Due to her age, he decided to make her eager to get married as well. Overall, he noted that it took great trial and error to get Mei to look the way he envisioned. In the earlier stages of her conception, she was drawn with high heels. Video Games Trivia * Mei as the Mizukage can be seen as a sign of change for the village as ninja with kekkei genkai were once feared and persecuted in this village. Mei herself has stated that the dark days of the village were over. * The kanji for "Terumī" means "shining beauty". However, they are usually pronounced with a lengthened "I" sound. This, together with the fact that the furigana are written in katakana, suggests that her name is meant to invoke a different meaning. Quotes * (To an elder) "Sir… I swear on my name as Mizukage that I will fulfil my duty."Naruto chapter 454, pages 6-7 * (To Chōjūrō) "Have faith in yourself. You're strong." * (To Ao while smiling) "Shut up or I'll kill you."Naruto chapter 454, page 8 * (To Ao) "The Fourth Mizukage's nightmare is long over… quit talking about the old days."Naruto chapter 456, page 14 * (When about to kill Sasuke) "It always hurts my heart to melt a good-looking guy… But you're going to have to die."Naruto chapter 466, page 8 * (To Tobi about his Eye of the Moon Plan) "What does that hold for us!? There's no hopes or dreams! It's just an escape!"Naruto chapter 467, page 18 * (To the Hokage Guard Platoon) "Roger that! Marrying is the only thing I intend to do late!" Naruto chapter 562, page 13 * (To Madara) "As much as I like compliments from men… I will have to hold off in your case."Naruto chapter 563, page 8 References es:Mei Terumī